Steven Spielberg vs Alfred Hitchcock/Rap Meanings
'Steven Spielberg:' Picture a child sitting next to a projector (Spielberg is introducing himself to Hitchcock in a way reminiscent of a movie pitch by telling him to "picture" something.) Learning from your films to become a much better director (Spielberg grew up watching Alfred Hitchcock's films and was a big fan of his. He's claiming to have used what he learned from his films to make superior works of his own.) Now picture a 3 billion dollar dream machine (Spielberg's net worth has been said to be 3 billion USD, and he has said about his work "I dream for a living.") Who can blockbust all over your crop duster seeds (Continuing from his previous line, Spielberg is saying he can "blockbust" (a play on the term "blockbuster" for large money-making films, such as the ones Spielberg makes), or beat Hitchcock and his "crop duster seeds", a reference to a famous scene in his film North by Northwest featuring a crop duster nearly missing the main character.) Try to duel with me Alfred, you must be Psycho (Here Spielberg is saying that if Hitchcock is attempting to battle him, he must be insane, or "psycho", referring to Hitchcock's film ''Psycho.)'' I'll bring back Jaws to take a bite of your lifeboat, (''Jaws was Spielberg's first major movie, about a vicious shark that would kill people. Lifeboat was one of Hitchcock's earlier films, about stranded passengers sharing a small lifeboat after the sinking of their ship. Spielberg's saying that he'll get the shark and make him attack Hitchcock.)'' I'm always so on the top of my game, I get the Vertigo (Spielberg claims to be always at his best, or on top of his game. The top of his game is so high up that he gets vertigo, which someone gets when looking down from a great height. ''Vertigo is also another film by Hitchcock.)'' My jet's in the terminal, waiting for me to murder ya (Spielberg has one of the most expensive private jets in the world. He is saying that it is in an airport terminal waiting for him to beat Hitchcock so he can leave when he's finished.) I rocked the Academy and the DGA You rock as many Oscars as they slap Michael Bay Next time you're filling up those jowls with three steaks and soufflé Check the trade, see me amplitude my next big play I produce cartoons and make games for all ages (Spielberg produced such successful 1990s cartoons as Animaniacs, Freakazoid!, and Tiny Toon Adventures, as well as successful video game series such as Medal of Honor and Boom Blox.) You produce Jimmy Stewart making one or two faces Maybe next time I visit, you'll be a bit more gracious Now kiss my full moon and bask in my greatness! 'Alfred Hitchcock:' That was a close encounter of the turd kind (Steven Spielberg directed the film Close Encounters of the Third Kind. Hitchcock redirects this title as a way to say how awful Spielberg's verse was, comparing it to a turd.) But there won't be a pretty ending this time Half your billions should go to John Williams (John Williams is known for the music on some of Steven Spielberg's most popular movies, including ''Jurassic Park, E.T., and Jaws. Hitchcock is saying that Williams made the movies better than Spielberg did so Steven should split the money and give Williams his fair share of the profit.) '''Now brace yourself as I reveal my brilliance' I'm the master of suspense, so intense (In many Hitchcock films, a score is added to scenes to add intensity and suspense to drastic moments.) No defense against Hitchcock once he presents (''Alfred Hitchcock Presents was a TV show by Alfred Hitchcock.)'' My score's enormous, orchestrate Williams' performance You're more horrible than Megan Fox's acting in Transformers (The ''Transformers franchise, directed by Michael Bay, is often criticised for it's special effects and acting. Megan Fox, a star actress in the franchise, is compared to Spielberg for both being awful; one at directing and one at acting.)'' Come on, fish puppets and Muppets to start our fears up (The monsters in some of Spielberg's most famous movies, like ''Jaws and Jurassic Park, are puppets.) '''I squeezed screams out of chocolate syrup' (In several of Hitchcock's movies, chocolate syrup was often used to simulate blood due to the fact that in a black and white camera, the two substances were the same shade of grey.) I'm the best mamma-jamma ever stood behind a camera Damage ???????? and haunt you like the last Indiana 'Quentin Tarantino:' Get me a Tylenol, stop rhyming, y'all (Tarantino says he wants a Tylenol because he has gotten a headache from their rapping.) Alfred, you got no style dawg, I'm the king of dialogue There's only one movie I know you from And I've seen more blood in the shower when I stub my toe in one (This is a reference to Hitchcock's movie ''Psycho, in which there is a famous scene where character Marion Crane is murdered while taking a shower.)'' You tried to fight in World War One but couldn't do that (During World War One, Hitchcock tried to sign up for military service, but wasn't able to succeed, the reason for which Tarantino explains in his next line.) The British Army wouldn't let you join cause you were too fat (When Hitchcock attempted to enlist for the British Army, he was dismissed because of his obesity.) Look it up, it's a true fact, Wikipedia that (Tarantino states that his previous insult against Hitchcock can be fact-checked by looking on Hitchcock's Wikipedia page.) Now allow me to attack Steven the hack (After dissing Hitchcock for a couple of lines, Tarantino decides to switch to attacking Spielberg instead.) You're the War of the Worlds of failures ?when I label you? You look like some sell-out bullshit Michael Bay would do Ask anybody "What's your favorite Sam Jackson part?" (Actor Samuel L. Jackson has appeared in several of Tarantino's movies. Tarantino says Spielberg could ask anybody about his/her favorite role that Jackson has played and he explains the answer Spielberg would receive in his following line.) No one's gonna say "What's his name from Jurassic Park?" (In Spielberg's "Jurassic Park", Samuel L. Jackson plays the role of John Arnold, the chief engineer of the park who is a minor character in the story compared to other characters. Continuing from his previous line, Tarantino suggests that if you'd ask anybody about his/her favorite Samuel L. Jackson role, the answer wouldn't be John Arnold, but rather a character from one of Tarantino's movies.) Scripts that I write ain't the, cleanest (fuck!) (Many scenes across Tarantino's filmography contain graphic violence and strong language. Quentin also echoes "fuck" and "dick" during this following couplet to amplify such.) When I grip mics I'm the, meanest (dick!) Quentin Tarantino is a, genius A bad motherfucker from the wallet to the penis (Samuel L Jackson's character in ''Pulp Fiction is shown with a wallet labeled "Bad Motherfucker", an accessory owned by Quentin Tarantino in real life.)'' 'Stanley Kubrick:' Genius is a powerful word, but there's no reason to use it 'Less you're talking about the Kubrick then there's really nothing to it Every thing I do is visionary, every single frame a painting made exactly how I wanna make it Do another take and get it right, 127 times (During filming of "The Shining", which Kubrick directed, Kubrick insisted that a particular scene between actor Jack Nicholson and actress Shelley Duvall had to be performed 127 times. It broke the world record for most retakes of a movie scene with spoken dialogue.) I'll make you learn to love me, I'm the boss! drop ultra-violet rhymes Like Clockwork, Make you all hurt, Beat Spielberg, the Color Purple! AI is the worst waste of potential since the Ninja Turtles! (Kubrick is saying that Spielberg's AI is as terrible as Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, which Michael Bay directed.) 'Michael Bay:' That's enough! I've heard enough crap from all of you! (All the other directors had dissed Michael Bay in their verse, and Michael Bay thinks that those disses were crap, meaning they're terrible.) When I come down there and show you what a real star can do! (Continuing from Bay's previous line, since he thinks that the disses used against him were terrible, he had came down and decided to rap against the other four directors.) I ?swore blow? with a telephone, oh! Yo, bruckheimer I work solo If t'here's one thing I learned, bitch, this game is 'bout mother fucking money!' I make that dolla, yo, mother fucking money! Even make Mark Wahlberg makes some mother fucking money! ??? I got milk money Rose to the rock, now I got that socks made of Silk Money I ain't got that Guilt money, I don't give a fuck Take my checks to the bank, and I sign them with my nuts I give the people what they love, all the critics say I'm evil Got no time to refuse while I'm working on the sequel! A gift from above, with the eyes of an eagle! When it comes to blowing up, no director is my equal! ''(Michael Bay's movies are known and mocked for including a large amount of explosive special effects. Bay takes this with pride, claiming no director is as great with explosions as he is.) '' Category:Season 4 Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Rap Meanings Category:Steven Spielberg vs Alfred Hitchcock Category:Upcoming Rap Battle